But To Me You Were Perfect
by WiltedLily
Summary: Daniel Pierce moves to Amity Park where he meets famous ghost boy Danny Phantom. Daniel's parents are ghost hunters who are after Phantom. Can Daniel protect his best friend or will he be too late? SLASH. DxOC/DxD
1. Starting Over?

New story. ^^ And yes. The main characters name is Daniel. =3 But he goes by Dan. XD So as to not confuse anyone. I apologize for any confusion.

Danny Phantom and all related characters (C) Butch Hartman

Daniel and family (C) Me

* * *

I looked over at my parents, slightly surprised. _Are they kidding?_ I asked myself.

"You're joking." I said out loud. They shook their heads. "But why?"

"We need to continue our research, and you've seen the news. It's quite obvious that place will help." My father declared. I sighed. They were right. That place would most definitely benefit their research.

"But I grew up here…" I muttered softly.

"We know." My mother said as she put her hand on mine. "But we know you'll love it there. You've seen the pictures. And the education system is quite extraordinary." I sighed again. I didn't have much of a say in this. We would be moving whether I wanted to or not.

"Fine." I muttered after almost 5 minutes. "I'll at least try."

"Oh thank you!" My mother exclaimed hugging me tightly. I smiled slightly. I loved making her happy. Even though there were very few times I had ever seen a frown upon her face.

Just then the screen flashed to an all too familiar face.

"Hey! It's him!" My brother shouted happily. He was 2 years older than I was, and entirely into my parents obsession. It wouldn't be long before he was as obsessed as them. I, on the other hand, was completely embarrassed by it, and sometimes wished they would just give it up. But it made them happy, and how could I possibly take away the only thing that made them happy?

"So." I asked. "When do we leave?" They all smiled and hugged me again.

* * *

I stepped out of the van to find myself in front a huge house.

"Is this where we're living?" I asked. My father nodded.

"Yup. And look." He pointed down the road. Just a few houses down was a house, about the same size as ours, with a giant sign that read "Fenton Works". _Just great._ I thought. _We live a few houses away from more ghost hunters…_

The Fenton's were actually the reasons we moved here. The amount of research they had done on ghosts, would positively influence my own parents research.

And then there was the infamous ghost boy, Danny Phantom.

God he was all over the news, and all my parents could talk about. Despite the fact that he was considered a hero, there were still people after him. People like the Fenton's. They've been after him for over a year now. Unsurprisingly, they haven't come close to catching them.

Despite the Fenton's being ghost hunters, they weren't very good. They were quite infamous around here for their horrid screw ups.

"Hello?" I blinked and realized my brother was waving his hand in front of my face. "Earth to bro." I smiled.

"Sorry Johnny." I muttered. "Zoned out." He gave me a look that said 'clearly' and shoved a box into my arms.

"Come help me get this shit down to the lab." I nodded and followed him into our new home.

* * *

The next day I walked into Casper High behind my parents and brother. I kept my head down as people pointed and laughed._ This is so embarrassing._ I looked up just as we passed a group of kids. In the short time I looked at them I could see sympathy in their eyes. I stopped as I met a pair of the brightest blue eyes of I've ever seen. He smiled slightly.

"Daniel?" I heard my mothers voice say. I looked over to see my family had stopped and were looking slightly annoyed.

"Sorry." I muttered putting my head down again and rushing over to them. Just as we were about to walk into the office I heard a voice.

"He has the same name as you, Danny."

* * *

"I know just the students to show your children around." The man known as Mr. Lancer said smiling at me. I gulped slightly. I could tell he didn't like me much. He walked over to the door, opened it and stood there, waiting.

After a minute he waved his arm and in walked two students. I looked up and saw the same boy.

"This is Daniel and Jazmine Fenton." He said laying a hand on their shoulders. "Jazz. Would you mind showing Johnny around?" He asked the ginger. She shook her head smiling. "And Daniel."

"I know." The boy muttered. "I got it." He smiled at me. Lancer smiled slightly, as though, despite the boys attitude, he had a strong affection for him.

Johnny and I followed, Daniel and Jazmine out into the hall as Lancer talked to our parents. Johnny and Jazz instantly walked off, Jazz pointing out everything important. I sighed and looked over at Daniel. _God it feels weird calling him that…_

"So." He said shoving his hands into his pockets. "What do you wanna know?" I looked at the floor and hugged my books to my chest. Why did I suddenly feel so shy? I shrugged. "Ok. Well. We should get to class." He muttered grabbing my arm and leading me down the hall. "We have Lancer right now. He'll be in a few minutes." I nodded slightly as he pulled me into the class and led me to the back. He released my arm and sat beside a goth girl and a techno geek. I looked at them nervously.

"Hey Danny." The girl smiled. "Who's the kid?"

"That kid we saw in the hall. Lancer wants me to show him around." He looked at me and then at the desk in front of the girl. I sat down quickly as the geek looked at me suspiciously.

"I'm Tucker." He said after a minute. "The goth is Samantha." She glared at him.

"Call me Sam. Please." she smiled. I smiled slightly. They seemed nice enough.

"Uhh… I'm Daniel…" I said quietly. They all nodded.

"We heard." Tucker said. I nodded. _Duh. They saw you in the hall dumbass. When you were staring at Danny like a lovestruck fangirl… _

"Dan?" I blinked and saw them staring at me.

"Sorry." I muttered blushing. "I tend to zone out a lot." They all nodded.

"Hey Fentina. Looks like you attract nerds now." We all looked up to see a tall, buff, blonde guy in a letterman jacket.

"Go away Dash." Danny muttered. "It's his first day."

"And?" Dash said looking at me. "What are you looking at?" He snapped. I looked away quickly, only to hear him laugh and walk away. I sighed. _Why am I such a wimp?_

"Be careful around him." Danny warned. "Dash is just a big bully." I nodded and turned to face the board as Lancer walked in.

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria behind Danny, Sam and Tucker. We grabbed our food and sat at their table. Just as we were about to eat, someone screamed. We all turned to see Paulina, the most popular girl, being cornered by a huge green monster.

"Ghost!" Someone screamed. Everyone started running out of the room screaming loudly. I sat there, stunned. It was a real ghost. A fucking GHOST!

"Dan!" I turned to see Sam standing next to me. "We have to go!" I looked around and noticed that Danny and Tucker were gone.

"Where's Danny? And Tucker?" I asked. She looked at me for a minute, as if contemplating something.

"They already left." She said grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the door. I turned back just in time to see another ghost fly into the room. I pulled my hand free and stared in awe as I recognized the silver-white hair.

"It's him…" I whispered. Sam smiled slightly. "He's real…" I watched in complete awe as the ghost boy fought the ghost and sucked it into a thermos-like contraption. Paulina ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for saving me Inviso Bill!" she squealed happily. I felt heat rush to my cheeks. _Was I jealous of Paulina? For hugging someone I don't even know?_ The ghost boy pushed her away and flew off. I stared at the spot on the ceiling where he had disappeared.

"Sam? Dan?" I turned to see Danny and Tucker standing there. "What are you guys still doing here?"

"Mister here was distracted." she smiled pointing at me. I blushed slightly.

"I-I've never s-seen a ghost before." I stuttered. They nodded.

"Alright." Danny said. "Well. They decided to give us the rest of the day off. Wanna go do something?" I nodded and followed them to our lockers.

* * *

I stared up at the giant sign. It was a lot bigger up close. I looked down the street and saw a sign on my own house._ God. Could they get any more embarrassing?_

"Hey Danny." I heard Sam say. "Who lives down there?" she was pointing at my house. Danny shrugged.

"Beats me." I sighed and raised my hand.

"I do." They looked at me slightly surprised.

"You're parents are ghost hunters?" I nodded. "What are the odds…" He whispered opening the door. We walked inside to find my parents talking to his.

"Mom? Dad?" I said loudly. They turned to us. "What are you doing here?"

"We told you this morning." My father said.

"We're talking to them about their ghost research." My mother smiled. I sighed and face-palmed. _This is so embarrassing. _

"Of course you are." I sighed. "Where's Johnny?" I asked.

"He and Jazz went out for something to eat." Danny's mother smiled.

"Danny-boy." His father said. "Why don't you guys show him the lab?" Danny nodded and we walked down the stairs. I was a little surprised by what I saw.

"Holy shit." I said when I saw the ghost portal at the back of the room. "You have a ghost portal?" I asked walking over to it. "Does it work?" I turned to them. They looked a little hesitant.

"Uh… We're not entirely sure." Danny chuckled slightly. I nodded.

"Then where do those ghosts come from?"

"Somewhere else?" Sam suggested.

"Well duh…" I muttered to myself, mentally slapping myself for such a stupid question.

"Well." Tucker said fiddling with his PDA. "We have somewhere to be." Danny and Sam nodded.

"Oh." I said softly, a little sad that I'd have to leave my new friends. We walked up the stairs and out the door. "Well. I should get home." I said walking away. I could feel their eyes on my back as I picked up speed and ran inside.


	2. Secrets

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter... =/

* * *

"Hey Sam." I said when I walked out of my last class. She smiled and waved me over.

"Hey Dan." She said shoving her books into her locker. "What's up?"

"Not much." I smiled as I opened my locker. "Where's Danny and Tucker?" I asked looking around. Her eyes filled with worry, as though she were trying to think up an excuse for them. "Why do they keep disappearing? Together?"

"I can't tell you." She whispered. Just then Dash opened his locker and yelled loudly. We looked over and saw him covered in pudding.

"Who the hell did that?" I asked.

"Fenton!" Dash yelled. Danny and Tucker walked up just as Dash walked over.

"Oh hey Dash. What happened?" Danny smiled.

"I don't know how you did it, but this is your fault!" He yelled as he walked away. Danny, Tucker and Sam bust out laughing then.

"Was it really you?" I asked surprised.

"Yea." Danny smiled again.

"How the hell did you manage that?" They looked a little worried.

"I have ways." He shrugged. I nodded, a little hurt. I had been friends with them for almost 2 months now, and they were still trying to hide something from me. I had no clue what it could be, but I wanted to know.

We walked out of school together. Sam and Tucker laughing about something, while Danny and I walked behind them in silence. I still couldn't look him in the eye without getting nervous.

"You ok?" He asked. I looked over at him and saw him staring at me.

"Umm… Yea." I said quietly. "Perfectly fine." He nodded and looked away. I sighed. _Why can't you just tell them? It's not like they'll hate you. If they can accept Sam's ultra- __recyclo vegetarian ways, and Tucker's techno geekness, they can accept me. Hopefully._

If I was going to tell them, I needed to do it as soon as possible. Which meant now. Not later.

"Guys." I said loudly, stopping. They stopped and turned to me. "I need to tell you something."

"Shoot." Sam smiled. "Whatever it is, you can tell us." Danny and Tucker nodded, smiling. I smiled slightly. Thankful for them being so open-minded.

"Well…" I started. "I'm gay." I said quietly. Their eyes widened. I waited for them to walk away, but they didn't. "You guys aren't disgusted?" I asked nervously. Sam wrapped her arms around me.

"Of course we aren't." She said. "Why would we be?"

"Because I lost my old friends when I told them…" I shrugged. Danny and Tucker smiled.

"Well. We aren't that shallow." Danny said laying a hand on my shoulder. "We couldn't care less." I smiled.

"Thanks. Now if only my parents knew…"

"You still haven't told them." I shook my head.

"They're more worried about ghosts then anything else. Why should I bother even trying?" Sam looked over at Danny. He shook his head. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"Danny." Tucker said. "We've been friends with him for 2 months now. We can't keep making excuses."

"Excuses for what?" I asked.

"But you guys and Jazz are the only people who know." He muttered.

"And he just trusted us with his biggest secret." Sam said. "You can trust him with yours."

"What secret?" I asked loudly.

"But what if he tells his parents? What if it slips?" Danny asked.

"I'm right here!" I yelled loudly. They looked at me surprised. "Don't talk about me like I'm not." I snapped. "Danny. I'm not the kind of person to just blurt out secrets. I've never trusted anyone more than I trust you guys. So why can't you trust me?" I sighed. This was the first time I had even slightly gotten annoyed at them, let alone angry. Danny sighed.

"Alright." He said. "But it'd be better to show you, or you won't believe me."

"Let's go to my house." Sam said.

* * *

We walked into Sam's room. She quickly closed and locked the door behind us.

"Alright." She said. "Time to show him."

"I don't really understand why we need to be alone, behind a locked door." I said as I sat on her bed, Tucker and Sam on either side of me.

"Trust me." Tucker said. "We need to be alone." I sighed and nodded. Danny stood before us. He looked a little nervous. But he closed his eyes anyway and within a few seconds a bright ring appeared around his waist. My eyes widened as it split in two and travelled in different directions up and down his body. I couldn't blink. I just stared absently at my friend.

"Dan?" I heard him say. I blinked and shook my head.

"Sorry." I said blushing slightly. "I just… Wasn't expecting that." Before me stood my friend. But instead of his white and red shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers, he was wearing a black suit with white gloves and boots. His eyes were now green and his hair was silver-white. "It's you…" I said quietly. "You're him." Despite being shocked beyond belief, my mind wandered to my parents. "Fuck!" I said loudly. They all looked at me surprised.

"Are you ok?" Danny asked stepping closer.

"Yea. I'm fine." I looked into his eyes. "But you won't be."

"Why not?" He looked confused.

"My parents. They might be ghost hunters just like your parents, but they aren't as bad as them. When they want something, they get it." Their eyes widened.

"Why did you guys move here?" Sam asked nervously. I sighed and pointed at Danny.

"They want him."


	3. First Kiss

This one's even shorter! DX

* * *

I slammed the door to the Fenton's open; Danny, Sam and Tucker behind me. Our parents turned to us surprised.

"Daniel." My mother scolded. "You do NOT slam someone's door open." I glared at her.

"Sorry." I muttered. "I didn't notice." I stomped up the stairs and closed the door to the bathroom behind me. I could hear them talking downstairs.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into him. He usually isn't like this." My mother apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Maddie said, probably smiling. "This house has been through quite a lot." I scoffed. I wouldn't doubt that. Their own son was a ghost.

"He's just upset." I heard Sam say.

"About what?" My mother asked.

"Umm…" Sam started, clearly trying to think up an excuse.

"He got a lot of homework." Danny said quickly. I could almost hear them nod. "And Dash decided to be a complete ass to him."

"What happened?" My mother asked, clearly concerned.

"Nothing much. Just Dash being Dash." Danny said. "We should go make sure he's ok." I heard footsteps come up the stairs, so I quickly locked the door and moved against the opposite wall. There was a knock on the door.

"Dan?" I heard Sam's voice. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." I whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Can we come in?" she asked trying to open the door.

"No." I muttered, hugging my knees to my chest. "I just wanna be alone." I heard her sigh and her footsteps faded as she walked to Danny's room. I buried my face between my knees and tried to keep myself from crying._ Stop being such a wimp._ I snapped at myself._You're a guy. You're 15. You shouldn't be crying._ I felt my shoulders shake and knew that all efforts had been futile. The tears flowed silently._ But you don't stand a chance…_ I told myself._ There's absolutely nothing you can do about it. You'll be __stuck this way for the rest of your life._

I looked up as the room suddenly got colder. I couldn't see anything, but I knew there was a ghost nearby. _Way to go… _I said slapping myself mentally. _You've locked __yourself in a room with a ghost._ I quickly buried my face again and pulled my knees closer to my chest.

"Dan?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up through my hair and saw a familiar pair of glowing green eyes. _Oh. Right. He's a ghost… _I felt kind of stupid for forgetting that. "Are you ok?" He asked kneeling in front of me. I looked away and shook my head slightly. I heard him sit down and felt his arms wrap around me. I blushed as he pulled me close.

"Wha…" I looked up at him. His eyes were closed. _Why is he hugging me? It has to be awkward for him…_ I sighed and wiped my eyes. "I'm sorry." I muttered. He opened his eyes and stared down at me.

"For what?"

"Being a wimp…" His eyes flashed with anger.

"You are not a wimp!" He snapped. My eyes widened in surprise. I shied away from him a little. _Why the hell does he look so scary when he's angry?_ His face softened when he saw me move away. "I-I'm sorry." He whispered. I nodded slightly.

"It's ok." I muttered. I stood up and walked over to the door, unlocking it. "I better go tell Sam and Tuck I'm ok." I was about to open the door when I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I blushed slightly as I noticed I could feel his heartbeat, and when I looked down, I didn't see white gloves.

"I'm sorry." He whispered again. "I don't understand why I snapped." I nodded.

"It's ok." I said quietly. I felt him shake his head.

"It's not ok…" I swear I heard his voice crack. "I snapped at you…" He reached over and locked the door again. I turned around and looked into his eyes. What I saw surprised me. His eyes were filled with lust.

"Danny…" I said softly. His arms were on either side of me, pinning me to the door. His face was less than 2 inches from mine, which made me nervous. I blushed again when he smiled.

"Nervous?" He asked. I nodded. _What the hell is going on? Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?_ I sighed. _No. He isn't. He's not gay dude. Not a chance. And even if __he was, there's no chance he's attracted to you._ He smirked at me, which just increased my blush. _God. He's adorable._ If I was going to keep fighting with myself, I would just get annoyed or angry. _Do it. Now. Before he changes his mind!_ I sighed, gathered up as much courage as I could, and pressed my lips to his roughly.


	4. Broken

Again... Short... ._. I apologize.

* * *

I opened my eyes and sat up quickly. _This isn't my room._ I thought to myself. I looked around and noticed that I was on the floor. Sam and Tucker were on either side of me. _The hell happened here?_ It was then that I noticed Danny staring out the window.

"Morning." He said without turning around. I sighed and lid back down. He walked over and looked down at me, smiling. "Feeling better?" He asked. I nodded. "Good." He said sitting on his bed. I rolled over and looked at him.

"What happened last night?" I asked. "All I remember is what happened… in the… bathroom." I whispered blushing. He smirked. _If he doesn't stop that…_ My mind threatened.

"Not much." He said looking at Sam and Tucker. "We played Doomed for a bit, watched a couple of movies, then you guys passed out."

"Oh. Sorry." I said laughing.

"No biggy." He chuckled. "I wasn't bored." I raised an eyebrow. "Ghosts never sleep. Even when I need to."

"Ah. Fun." He nodded.

"Oh yes. So much fun kicking ass." I looked over as Sam and Tucker sat up.

"Morning sleepy heads." I giggled.

"What time is it?" Sam asked.

"About 10." Danny smiled. "Your parents called earlier. We told them you fell asleep in Jazz's room." She nodded.

"Well. I should get home before they spaz." She said getting up and dragging Tucker behind her while he shouted that he didn't wanna go home.

"So I guess it's just us." I said turning back to him. He nodded.

"I guess so." He looked around the room. "So. What should we do? Play Doomed? Watch movies? Talk about what happened? Go see what crazy contraption my parents are making?" _Did he just say what I think he said?_

"Uhh… Go see what your parents are making?" He nodded and led me down stairs into the lab. My parents were still here.

"Danny-boy!" Jack said when he saw us. He grabbed our hands and pulled us over to the table. "You've got to see this."

"We've been working on it all night." Maddie smiled as she picked up a screwdriver and began to pick at it.

"What is it?" I asked looking up at my parents.

"It's the newest in ghost catching technology." My father said matter-of-factly.

"It's just like the Fenton Thermos." My mother said as Maddie held it up. "But instead of just catching the ghost, it tortures them for the entire time they are in there." I felt Danny tense up beside me.

"That sounds… Painful." I said. "Can't you guys just catch ghosts without hurting them?" I asked.

"Of course not!" Jack boomed. "Ghosts are evil. All of them."

"But what about Phantom?" Danny glanced at me. "Isn't he nice? He catches ghosts and protects the city."

"For his own selfish purposes! He's the reason the ghosts are here!" I snorted.

"Well personally. I think it has to do with the fact that you guys have a working ghost portal." They all looked at me confused. "If you can open the portal from this side, and enter the ghost zone, then wouldn't you be able to open it from the other side and enter our world?" Maddie stared at me for a few minutes then began writing on a piece of paper. I watched as the paper filled up with equations and whatnot. She finally put the pen down and turned to me.

"How did you know?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Common sense?" She smiled.

"Jack. You miscalculated. It is possible for the ghosts to enter through our portal. Phantom has been protecting us." Danny smiled at me thankfully.

"So does this mean you no longer want to rip him apart?" He asked.

"Of course not." Jack said. Danny's face dropped. "He's still a ghost. Whether he's protecting us or not." I sighed. I thought I had finally gotten through to them.

"We'll be helping." My mother smiled. "The things we're going to do when we catch him would probably make the Hulk scared." I looked at her. _The Hulk? Really?_

"Well." I said grabbing Danny's wrist. "We have homework." I pulled him up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door behind us. I released him and walked over to the window. A cool breeze was blowing in, ruffling my hair as it picked up speed._ I can't fucking believe them! They're going to fucking kill him!_ I clenched my fist and punched the mirror beside me. It shattered loudly, splinters of glass flying into my hair. I looked at my fist as blood seeped out of the newly formed cuts in my knuckles. I looked over at Danny. He stood there, just staring at me. I looked away, leaned against the wall, closed my eyes and slid to the floor. Glass shards were everywhere. I could feel them digging into my legs, but I didn't really care. I was too pissed.

"Dan?" I glanced up to see Danny still staring at me. He knelt down beside me and laid a hand on my leg. "Are you ok?" He asked. I shook my head. He grabbed my hand carefully and examined the cuts. "Why the hell did you punch the mirror?" I shrugged.

"I'm pissed. That's why." I snapped. He nodded.

"I get that." He said. "But you didn't need to break my mirror." I sighed.

"Sorry about that." I muttered.

"It's fine. I can buy a new mirror." He chuckled. "But I can't replace you."


	5. Clueless

I apologize for everyone being so OOC. T_T but it is fanfiction... XD and Danny is gay. And Sam is just... strange...

* * *

I scratched at my head and winced as shards of glass cut the tips of my fingers.

"Fuck." I groaned. This was the 10th time I had cut myself. "My head itches!" I shouted at my hand. Danny raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you shouting at your hand?" he asked. I nodded as I glared at my hand. "Why?"

"Because my head itches and every time I scratch it, I cut myself." He gave me a look.

"Go get a shower and wash the glass out of your hair." I looked at him surprised.

"I'm not walking all the way down the road just to wash glass out of my hair." He sighed.

"I meant use my shower." I laughed nervously.

"Oh. Right." He smiled and laughed.

"You're quite slow." I glared at him.

"Shut up."

"Go shower." He said pointing at the door. I sighed and obeyed.

* * *

"So." Sam asked sitting beside me. "What did you guys do when Tucker and I left?"

"He broke my mirror." Danny said pouting. I laughed and threw a wrapper at him.

"I was pissed."

"That's it?" She asked. We both nodded. She sighed and leaned closer to me. "He doesn't know does he?" My eyes widened and I blushed.

"K-know w-what?" I asked nervously. She gave me a look. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes. You do." She said grabbing my hand. "We'll be right back." She smiled at Danny and Tucker and pulled me far enough away so that they couldn't hear us. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." She put her hands on her hips.

"Ok!" I blurted. "I do. But he doesn't."

"And why not?" She asked.

"I was too nervous…"

"What happened?"

"After I broke the mirror, I apologized." She nodded. "And he said it was ok."

"And?" She pressed.

"He said that he could replace the mirror but that he couldn't replace me." I blushed as she squealed happily. "Since when do you squeal?" I asked surprised.

"Since now." She smiled. Sam definitely wasn't your typical goth. "And you still didn't tell him. Even after he said that?" I shook my head.

"I was too nervous." She sighed.

"He's clueless! You need to be upfront." I looked at her, horrified.

"I can't do that!"

"Sure you can." She said pulling me back to our table. Danny and Tucker raised an eyebrow as we sat down.

"What's up?" Danny asked.

"Clueless." Sam muttered. Tucker smiled and nodded knowingly.

"You told Tucker?" I said loudly. They both nodded. Danny looked at us confused.

"Clueless." Tucker muttered smiling.

"Yup." I sighed. "Completely."

"Why do you guys keep calling me 'clueless'?" He shouted covering his head with his arms. "First you guys kept saying it whenever Valerie and I were together… Now it's whenever Dan's around! Why?"

"Valerie?" I asked. The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't remember the face.

"Grey." Tucker said pointing at a girl across the courtyard.

"Oh! Her!" I said instantly remembering.

"Yea. She used to like Danny. But he never noticed the OBVIOUS signals she was giving off." Sam laughed. "So we always call him Clueless."

"Are you calling me 'clueless' again because one of you guys like me?" I froze instantly.

"Uhh… No." I said quietly. He nodded. Sam sighed.

"Fucking clueless. The both of ya." I glared at her.

* * *

Danny and I walked behind Tucker and Sam as we headed to her house. We were going to watch the newest zombie movie that had just come out. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the bathroom at his house. It just kept replaying over and over in my head.

"Sam." I said as we walked into the theatre. "Can we talk?" She nodded and followed me to the bathroom where I locked the door behind us.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I need to tell someone. Now." I said blushing.

"What?" She sounded nervous.

"I kissed Danny." I said quickly.

"When?" She asked surprised.

"That night we stayed at his house. When we were in the bathroom." My entire face was now red.

"What happened after?"

"Nothing." I sighed. "We haven't even talked about it. I'm afraid to bring it up." She nodded.

"I can talk to him if you want." I looked at her.

"Would you?" I asked.

"Sure. He may be clueless, but he'll tell me how he feels." I smiled. "Go tell him to come here." She smiled. I nodded and walked out into the theatre.

"Danny. Sam wants you." I said as I sat down beside him.

"Where?" He asked standing up.

"Bathroom." I smiled. He nodded and walked away.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Danny walked into the washroom, a confused look on his face.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"We need to talk." I smiled as he sat on the side of the tub.

"About what?"

"Dan." I noticed his cheeks turn pink at the mention of the other boy.

"What about him?" He asked, clearly avoiding my eyes.

"I know what happened in the bathroom." He looked up at me surprised. "He told me."

"Oh."

"Did you… like it?" I asked carefully. I was expecting him to blow up, or get defensive. He almost always did whenever Tuck and I tried to find out if he liked someone. But instead of yelling he put his face in his hands. "Danny?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know Sam." he whispered. "I've never felt like this before." I could feel his shoulder shake. "I got mad at him when he called himself a wimp. When he was crying all I wanted to do was to make it all better." I smiled. "I told him that I couldn't replace him…"

"I know." I whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my stomach, his shoulders shaking. I held him close as he let it all out. When he finally pulled away, I looked him in the eyes. "I already know the answer."

"You do?" He asked wiping his face with his shirt. I nodded.

"You really are clueless." I sighed.

"Hey." He muttered.

"You're falling in love you dumbass." I chuckled.

"I-I am?" He asked, his eyes wide. I nodded and crossed my arms.

"Yes. Yes you are."

"But I'm not gay…" He said softly.

"Oh really?" I said causing him to look at me confused. "When Paulina asked you to be her date at her quinceañera, you denied and told her you had better things to do. When Valerie literally threw herself at you, you completely ignored her. Whenever Paulina hugs Phantom, you push her away. And don't say that you don't feel awkward whenever I hug you. Because I can tell that you do." He looked away.

"But…"

"No buts Danny! It's so obvious! And you are so clueless." I sighed. "Are you going to tell me that you've never once thought of being with a guy?"

"Well…"

"Exactly. You have." He nodded. "Who?" I asked happily. He blushed again.

"Umm…"

"Oh. My. God." I said as it hit me. "You do like him!" He jumped up and covered my mouth.

"Shush! Not so loud! He might hear you." I removed his hand from my mouth and glared at him.

"Earth to Danny." I said slapping him on the back of the head. "He kissed you! Did you ever think that it means he likes you?"

"No." He said rubbing his head.

"You really are clueless." I sighed.

"He likes me?" He asked as it finally began to sink in. "But why?"

"Danny!" I shouted. He sighed.

"Alright. I get it. I'm stupid."

"You aren't stupid." I said. "Now. You can either tell him how you feel or I can. Your choice."

"I'll do it. But not right now." I nodded and opened the door. He followed me to the theatre where Tucker was playing on his PDA and Dan was sitting there with his eyes closed. I sat beside Tucker, which only left one spot for Danny to sit. He gave me a look and sat down beside Dan. Neither of them noticed us sitting there so I turned the volume up and hit play. A loud scream played through the speakers causing them both to jump 10 feet out of their seats. Danny and I laughed loudly as they clutched their chests.

"Holy fuck!" Dan yelled loudly looking between us. "Give me a heart attack why don't ya?" Danny laid his hand on Dan's.

"Sorry." He chuckled. "But it was funny."

"No it wasn't!" Tucker yelled as he looked for his PDA, which he just happened to throw. Dan smiled.

"Yea. It was." He laughed. "You guys really scared us."

"That was the point." I laughed.


	6. Typical Sam

**Dan's POV**

We walked up to Sam's room. We were all spending the night and her room was definitely big enough for the four of us.

"Where the hell are we sleeping?" I asked as she closed and locked the door.

"I'll be sleeping right here." she said hoping into her chair. "Tucker can sleep on the couch." She said pointing. He lid down and instantly fell asleep.

"What about us?" I asked turning to her. I sighed when I noticed she was asleep. _Typical Sam. She did this on purpose… _Danny lid down on her bed and put his arms behind his head. I blushed and lid down on the other side. _I'm going to murder that girl in the morning…_

"You don't mind do you?" I turned to see Danny looking at me. "Sleeping in the same bed, I mean." I shook my head.

"As long as you don't mind sleeping in the same bed with a gay guy." I pulled my shirt off and kicked my pants onto the floor. I covered up and tried to get comfortable.

"Dan." He said softly. "We need to talk about what happened." I sighed. I knew this was coming.

"There's nothing to talk about." I muttered pulling the blanket over my head. "I get it. I creeped you out. " I whispered, my voice cracking. "I'm sorry I did it." I heard him sigh.

"That isn't what I was going to say." He whispered. I pulled the blanket off my face and looked at him. I blushed when I noticed he was only wearing his boxers.

"I don't want to talk about it." I muttered looking away. He sighed again and pulled the blankets over himself. I could feel the warmth radiating off of him as I curled into a ball. _Why can't you just talk to him about it? He wants to. Sam told you to be upfront. He's clueless. He doesn't know. _I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Dan." I heard his voice. I turned to see a pair of glowing green eyes a few inches from my face. My breath caught in my throat as I realized that I could still feel his heartbeat. I couldn't look away. His eyes were filled with sadness. And something else. I opened my mouth to speak but was instantly interrupted.

My eyes widened in surprise as I felt his lips against mine. My heart skipped a beat as my eyes fluttered closed. I rolled over so that I could get more comfortable, and just as I did, he pulled me on top of him. I moaned softly as the bulge in my boxers rubbed against his. He tightened his grip around my waist and pulled me even closer. I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. We were both out of breath.

"Danny?"

"Huh?"

"What was that?" I asked laying my forehead against his.

"You refused to talk. I didn't know what else to do." I blushed. "Now will you please listen?" I nodded. "You didn't creep me out. I liked it. If I didn't, I wouldn't have done what I just did." I blushed again. "I like you." He said softly.

"I like you too." I whispered. He smiled and kissed me softly. _I'm dreaming. This can't be happening. It's not real. _I rolled off of him and put my head on his chest. "Night." I muttered closing my eyes.

* * *

Danny and I walked into the lab to find it covered in ectoplasm.

"What the hell happened here?" I asked. Our parents popped up from behind different pieces of furniture.

"One of Jack's inventions exploded." Maddie said wiping her face.

"Surprising." Danny muttered. Maddie gave him a look.

"We were trying to fix the ghost catcher." My mother smiled. "And whatever tool Jack was using blew up."

"It was working perfectly fine 2 days ago." He said wiping the counter.

"Well…" I said heading back towards the stairs. "I have homework."

"Dan." My mother said grabbing my hand. "Johnny told us that you wanted to tell us something."

"What?" I asked surprised. Johnny didn't know anything.

"He said that you've been hiding it from us for a while now."

"Did he say what it was?" I asked nervously.

"No." My father said standing beside her. "But he did say that Danny knows." Danny looked over at me nervously.

"And Jazz told us the same thing." Maddie said crossing her arms. "Is there something you boys would like to tell us?" We exchanged glances.

"Umm… Not at the moment?" He said nervously.

"Alright." Jack said. "But you will tell us."

"Won't you?" My mom finished. We both nodded.

"Good." My dad said turning around and attempting to clean a weapon.

"Can we go now?" I asked. They all nodded. I grabbed Danny by the wrist and pulled him up the stairs quickly, closing the door to the lab behind us. "That was close."

"Too close."

"What was?" We looked up to see Jazz and Johnny standing there with their arms crossed.

"Fuck." I muttered. They gave us a look.

"None of your business Jazz." Danny snapped.

"You're my little brother. It IS my business." She snapped back.

"Like we'd tell you." I spat. Johnny grabbed me by the hair.

"You will tell us." He demanded.

"Fine!" I shouted trying to pull my hair free. "Just let me go!" He looked at Jazz and she nodded. He sighed and released my hair. "Oww." I muttered rubbing my head.

"Tell us." Jazz demanded. I looked at Danny. He sighed.

"We're gay." He said quietly.

"Finally!" Jazz said hugging him. We both exchanged confused looks.

"What do you mean finally?" I asked as Johnny punched my arm softly.

"We knew all along." He said smiling. "You guys aren't very subtle." We both blushed.

"I'm surprised our parents haven't realized." Jazz muttered.

"They haven't left the lab enough to notice anything." I muttered.

"True." She laughed. "But the way you guys look at each other should have been enough!" I blushed again.

"How do we look at each other?" Danny asked.

"Like there's nothing else in the world."

* * *

"Dan!" I turned to see Sam running towards me. I smiled when she reached me.

"What's up?" I asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Where's Danny?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. What's going on?"

"There's a ghost." My eyes widened.

"Where?"

"By the Nasty Burger. It has Jazz." I grabbed her hand and dragged her down the road.

"Danny!" I yelled banging on the door. Maddie opened it surprised.

"What on Earth is going on?" She asked.

"Where's Danny?" I asked.

"Upstairs. I'll go get him." She disappeared inside. A few minutes later Danny opened the door.

"What's going on?" He asked. I grabbed his hand and pulled him and Sam into the alley.

"Sam. Tell him." I said as I tried to catch my breath.

"A ghost has Jazz." she said.

"What?" He asked surprised. "Do we know the ghost?" She nodded.

"Oh yes."

"Who is it?"

"Plasmius."

* * *

Danny put me and Sam on the ground and flew around looking for Jazz.

"Let me go!" we heard her scream. A ghost appeared. He was holding Jazz by her hair. Danny landed beside us, ready to fight.

"Let her go Vlad!" He demanded.

"Hello Daniel." Vlad said smiling. "Here to rescue your sister I assume."

"What do you think my mother would say if she found out you hurt her princess?" He asked.

"You're mother doesn't know I'm a ghost." Vlad laughed.

"She will!"

"And if you tell her, I'll tell them your secret." He smirked.

"He knows?" I asked surprised. Danny and Sam nodded.

"Who's this?" Vlad asked looking at me. "Did you finally replace that techno geek friend of yours?"

"No. Tucker's busy." Vlad smiled and let Jazz go.

"Then I suppose I should show your new friend who I am."

"What?" He asked surprised. "You've never revealed yourself to anyone!" Vlad nodded.

"You'll tell him anyway." I stared in awe as the ghost turned into our mayor.

"The mayor is half ghost?" I yelled loudly. He was now standing less than 3 feet away from us.

"Why yes." He smiled. "Now Daniel. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend? I am your uncle after all." Danny glared at him and changed back.

"This is Dan." He snapped. "His parents are also ghost hunters. And he isn't afraid to tell them your secret!"

"No. I suppose he isn't." He leaned down to my level and looked me in the eye. "But if he did, I'd have to tell his parents that he's friends with a ghost."

"My parents would never believe a ghost." I spat.

"Maybe not. But they would believe the mayor." He turned and walked away.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" I asked.

"I can't. He's my dads best friend. And he's being serious."


	7. Dissected

Again. I apologize for them being OOC. =3

* * *

**Jazz's POV**

I walked into the house to find Vlad talking to my parents.

"What are you talking about Vladdy?" I heard my dad say.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Vlad here says Danny has been hanging out with the ghost boy." My mother said.

"What? That's not possible. Danny wouldn't hang out with a ghost."

"But he is." Vlad smiled. "That boy he's been spending a lot of time with. What was his name again Jazz?"

"Dan is not a ghost!" I shouted.

"Do you have any proof Vladdy?" My dad asked. He smiled.

"Yes. Yes I do." He pulled out a picture and showed it to them. I quickly walked over and looked at it. There were 3 pictures. The first of Dan, the second of him running behind a building, and the third of Phantom flying out from behind the building.

"That proves it!" Dad said standing up. "That boy is definitely a ghost!" I sighed. There was no reasoning with them.

Vlad stood up then.

"I should probably go break the news to his parents." Mom and dad nodded as he walked out the door. I followed him all the way to the Pierce's.

"Hello." He said when Carrie opened the door. He grabbed me and pulled me close. "I'm afraid I have some frightening news for you."

"Come on in." Dan's mother said. Vlad dragged me in and made me sit on the couch.

"Why don't you tell her Jazz dear." He said smiling at me. I shook my head.

"Tell me what?" She asked.

"Oh alright. I'll tell." He turned to her. "I'm afraid your son has been hanging out with the ghost boy."

"What?" She shouted. He nodded and handed her a picture of Danny transforming. "Oh my gosh. Danny's the ghost boy?" He nodded.

"I'm afraid so. I thought I should let you know before anything happens."

"Thank you Mr. Masters." She said as he got up and left. "Did you know about this Jazz?"

"I… Don't think that Danny is the ghost boy."

"But this picture…"

"Could have easily been photo-shopped."

"Nonsense." she said. "Please excuse me dear. I need to go tell Jim." I nodded as she walked downstairs. I stood up and ran out the door. I had to find them both before it was too late.

* * *

**Dan's POV**

Sam opened the door to find Jazz standing there out of breath.

"Jazz?" Danny said when he saw her. "What's going on?"

"Mom. Dad. Vlad. Carrie. Jim. Ghost. Know."

"Jazz you aren't making any sense." I said to her.

"Vlad came over. He told mom and dad."

"What?" we all said at once.

"They think Dan's the ghost boy."

"Why me?"

"He told your parents that Danny's the ghost boy."

"What?" Sam asked.

"He's turning our parents against each other."

"Holy fuck." I said as it hit me. "My parents are going to fucking kill you!"

"And mine are gonna try to kill you." She said. "You guys have to get out of here. Now."

* * *

I sneaked into my house to get a bag of clothes. Jazz was right. We had to leave. And now.

"Mom? Dad?" I said as I closed the door behind me. "Anyone?" I carefully walked up the stairs and pushed my room door open. It seemed safe enough. I quickly closed the door behind me and began to stuff clothes into a bag. I looked up as I heard a noise. I turned just in time to see a flash of orange before blacking out.

* * *

I was jolted awake by a rush of electricity running through my body. I screamed out in pain as it happened again.

"Where is he?" I heard a voice snap. I screamed as I was shocked again. "I won't ask again. Where is he?" I recognized the voice as Maddie's.

"W-who?" I managed to mutter.

"Danny!" She screamed at me.

"W-where am I?" I asked. I tried to sit up to look around, but realized I couldn't. I tried to move my arms and legs but they wouldn't budge. "W-why c-can't I m-move?" I asked.

"You're strapped to the table with anti-ghost restraints." She spat. "You cannot get out."

"But I-I'm not a g-ghost!" I shouted.

"That's exactly what a ghost would say!" She spat. I was shocked again. She had to be controlling it. "Now tell me! Where's Danny?"

"I d-don't know!" I yelled only to be shocked again.

"Lies!" She spat shocking me again. I opened my mouth to speak only to be shocked yet again causing me to black out.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I looked around the room. I was in the lab under Dan's house, tied to a chair.

"Hello?" I yelled loudly. I had no idea how I had gotten here. But all I could think of was Dan. He had come here a few hours ago, but he never came back to Sam's.

"Hello Daniel." I looked up to see his parents standing there.

"Oh thank god." I said. "Can you guys please untie me?" I asked. They just stood there, their arms crossed. "Guys?"

"We know Daniel." Carrie said, her voice laced with hatred.

"K-know what?"

"That you're half ghost."

"W-what? You guys are crazier than my parents."

"Don't bother trying to lie your way out of this." Jim snapped. "We've done DNA tests."

"Shit…" I muttered.

"Do your parents know?" Carrie asked. I shook my head.

"I haven't gotten around to telling them."

"And why not?" She asked.

"Because they'll try to kill me! Just like you guys are gonna do!" Their eyes widened. "Aren't you?" Carrie shook her head.

"We don't want to kill you." She said softly. "We just want to know how the hell this happened." I sighed, relieved.

"I accidentally turned on the ghost portal while inside of it. When I came out I had ghost powers."

"But you don't look anything like the ghost boy." Jim said. I nodded.

"If you untie me, I can show you." They both looked at me nervously.

"Alright. But you better not run." I nodded as she untied me. I stood up and rubbed my wrists.

"I'm going ghost!" I shouted closing my eyes. I heard them gasp.

"You… You're a ghost!" She shouted. I opened my eyes and saw them standing there.

"Yea." I said shrugging. "Have been for almost 2 years now." She walked over and touched me carefully.

"This is absolutely incredible. You're half human and half ghost."

* * *

**Dan's POV**

When I woke up for the second time I was afraid to move. I looked around the room and saw Maddie and Jack standing over me.

"If he's a ghost, why is he bleeding?" Jack asked. Maddie ignored his question and continued to do whatever it was she was doing. _I'm bleeding? Why can't I feel my legs? _I tried to move my arms or my legs but they refused to cooperate. I stared in horror as Maddie straightened up. She had a scalpel in her hand and her gloves were covered in blood. I watched as she put the scalpel down and looked at my face. Her eyes filled with hatred. I screamed loudly as electricity flowed through my body again.

* * *

**Jazz's POV**

As soon as I walked in the door I heard a scream.

"Mom? Dad?" I yelled loudly. "Danny?" I walked into the kitchen and saw the door to the lab open. I walked down the stairs and screamed loudly. They turned and saw me standing there.

"Jazz." My mom said, her face softening.

"What are you doing?" I screamed at them. I looked at the unconscious body on the table. "Is that Dan?" I asked nervously. They both nodded.

"Jazz. You have to understand…" Mom said taking a few steps towards me. I backed away.

"No. I don't I_have/I_ to understand." I whispered. "He's Danny's best friend. He loves him mom! He fucking loves him!" I screamed at her. "You're fucking killing him!" I turned and ran up the stairs. I had to find Danny. And his parents.

I slammed the door to the Pierce's open.

"Carrie! Jim!" I screamed loudly. I ran down to the lab and stopped in my tracks. Danny was standing there as Phantom. "Danny?"

"Jazz?" He said when he saw me. "What's going on?"

"Jazz dear." Carrie said helping me to the chair. "What's wrong?"

"Dan…" I muttered.

"Breathe." Jim said handing me a glass of water. I happily took it.

"What's going on?" Danny asked again.

"Mom and dad." I said quietly as tears began to fall. "They're… _dissecting _him." Danny's eyes widened and he took off running.

"What?" Carrie asked me. I nodded.

"We have to go. Now!" I grabbed their hands and dragged them up the stairs. "Before Danny does something stupid!"


	8. Let It Go?

**Danny's POV**

I slammed the door open and ran down the stairs. I stopped as soon as I saw them. Mom was covered in blood and Dan was unconscious on the table. I didn't care if they found out. I had to save him from them.

"Phantom?" My dad said surprised. I ran over and pushed them away from the table. Dad flew into the wall and mom fell to the floor. I stared down at Dan. His entire abdominal cavity was open, every one of his ribs broken.

"Danny…" I looked over my shoulder and saw Jazz standing there. Sam and Tucker were with her, as were Dan's parents.

"Danny?" My mom whispered. I changed back and sat beside the table, tears falling down my cheeks. I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I looked, Sam was standing there, tears falling.

"Is he…?" She asked. I looked away and stared at his face.

"No." Mom said standing up. She walked over slowly. "Just unconscious." Carrie and Jim walked over to her.

"Why the fuck are you dissecting our son?" She screamed at mom.

"Vlad. He told us that Dan was the ghost boy… But… It was Danny this whole time…" Dad walked over carefully.

"We'll fix this son." He said laying a hand on my shoulder. I glared at him, clenching my fists.

"'We' won't fix anything!" I yelled standing up. "You did this to him!" Sam wrapped her arms around me to keep me from punching him.

"Don't." She muttered. "He needs you." I sat back down and unclenched my fists.

"Fix him…" I whispered as Carrie and Jim stood on the other side of the table. "Please…" They both nodded.

"We'll do our best Danny." She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I promise. But we'll need your parents help." I glared at them, but nodded in agreement. "We won't let him die."

"Sam. Jazz." Jim said. "Can you please take him upstairs?" They both nodded and grabbed my hands. I followed them up the stairs, looking back the entire time. Just before the door closed, I swear I saw his hand move.

* * *

**Dan's POV**

I sat up slowly, pain shooting through my entire body. I was no longer in the lab. I looked around and saw that I was in Danny's room.

"Sam? Tucker?" I said when I saw them. They looked up and rushed over to the bed.

"You're awake!" She said happily. I nodded.

"What happened?" I asked.

"What do you remember?" She asked.

"Being in the lab. Maddie was covered in blood. I couldn't feel anything. And then I got electrocuted and passed out again."

"They electrocuted you?" I nodded.

"Where's Danny?" I asked. They looked at each other. "Sam…"

"He's downstairs." She whispered. "Talking to your parents. And his."

"They know that you guys are gay." Tucker said. "And they know that Danny's half ghost."

"He told them?"

"More like showed them." Sam said. Danny walked in then, slamming the door behind him.

"I swear to fuck…" He muttered.

"You ok?" Sam asked. He nodded.

"Just fine." He said sitting in the chair.

"Come." Sam said pulling Tucker out of the room. I lid back down, moaning in pain.

"You're awake." He said without looking at me.

"Yea." I said quietly. "Is everything ok?" He nodded.

"Just fine. They don't care."

"Are you ok?" I asked. His whole body went rigid.

"I'm fine." He whispered, his voice cracking. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"A little sore, but I'll live." He turned to me. I gasped slightly. His eyes were bloodshot and it looked as though he hadn't slept in days.

"Live?" He said quietly. "You barely fucking survived!" He yelled loudly. I looked away. He sighed. "I'm sorry…" He muttered walking over and sitting beside me.

"It's ok." I whispered.

"No. It isn't ok. My parents almost killed you."

"They did?"

"When I found you, every one of your ribs was broken." A few tears rolled down his cheeks. "Your blood was everywhere…" I looked down at my stomach and saw that there were blood-soaked bandages covering it. "I wanted to kill them." He whispered. "I wanted to rip them apart…" He looked down at me. His eyes were filled with sadness and anger. "I'll never be able to forgive them." I nodded.

"I won't be able to either." I whispered. He stood up as the door opened, fists clenched. He relaxed slightly when Jazz walked in, a first aid kit in hand, closing the door behind her.

"Hey." She said quietly. "How are you guys?"

"I've been better." He muttered. She nodded and walked over.

"I need to change your bandages." She said to me. I nodded and began to sit up. She put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't. You might break the stitches." I nodded again and lid back down. She turned to Danny. "Can you lift him?" He nodded and lifted me carefully. Jazz carefully began to remove the bandages from around my stomach. Their eyes widened as the bandages fell to the floor.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"Don't look." Jazz said as she opened the first aid kit. I looked up at Danny. He was looking at my stomach.

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

"Don't look!" Jazz said as she opened a bottle of alcohol. "You might wanna distract him." She told Danny. He nodded and smiled at me. I blushed as he kissed me softly. I

moaned out in pain as Jazz put the alcohol on my stomach. Danny looked at her angrily. "I'm sorry!" She said holding her hands up defensively.

"It's ok." I said to her. "Just hurry." she nodded and continued to clean the blood off.

"Ok." she said putting the bottle down. "Time to re-bandage." I smiled as she began to wrap the bandage around my stomach.

"Thanks." I said as Danny put me back on the bed. She nodded.

"It's the least I can do." She smiled as she packed up the first aid kit. "Danny. Can I talk to you for a minute?" He nodded and followed her out into the hall.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

"What's up?" I asked Jazz as soon as I closed the door.

"They're really upset." She said.

"I don't care." I snapped. She nodded.

"I figured you'd say that." I glared at her. "They didn't know Danny. It was a mistake."

"Some mistake." I spat. I looked towards the stairs. They were probably in the living room, and I knew they'd be able to hear us from here. "Why didn't they listen to him?" I shouted at her. "He obviously told them he wasn't a ghost! But did that stop them?" She looked down. "NO! It didn't! They didn't care! They DON'T care!"

"Danny, please. Calm down!" she pleaded.

"No! I'm not going to calm down!" I screamed at her. "They almost KILLED him! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does!" She yelled back.

"Really?" I asked. "If it mattered you wouldn't be asking me to forgive them! You wouldn't have forgiven them if it was Johnny! Would you?" She glared at me.

"No! I wouldn't have! But they made a mistake! They know what they did! And they're STILL tearing themselves apart for it! It's been 2 weeks, Danny! It's time to let it go!"

"Let it go?" I asked quietly. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had just said.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered. I walked into my room and slammed the door in her face. "Danny!" She shouted, trying to open the door. "I'm sorry!"

"Go. Away." I demanded. I heard her sigh in defeat.

"Is everything ok?" I looked up to see Dan standing a few feet away. I nodded.

"Everything's fine." I whispered. I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince. Him or me.


End file.
